The proposed Michigan Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (MRCMRC or MRC2) is a fully integrated program that will provide researchers nation-wide with the expertise and infrastructure to determine the levels of known and unknown metabolites in cells, tissues and biological fluids. In addition, the MRC will provide opportunities for training in the technology of metabolomic analysis, statistical analysis and bioinformatic evaluation of metabolite data as well as approaches to Incorporation of metabolomics into basic, preclinical, translational and clinical research. Incorporated into this service component will be a robust research component directed towards improving the breadth of metabolite detection, the quality and efficiency of metabolomic analysis and importantly, tools to turn spectral data into knowledge to for the researcher The MRC2 will contain an Administrative Core to oversee and integrate operations; an Analytical Core to help design experiments for directed quantitative measure of metabolites or high-throughput evaluation of large numbers of known and unknown metabolites; a Data and Information Technology Core which will perform primary data processing or re-mining of archival data and will serve as a data repository; a Statistics and Bioinformatics Core which will assist researchers in the statistical evaluation of metabolomic data and integration with other 'omics or phenotypic data; and a Promotion and Outreach Core which will organize and provide seminars, symposia, workshops and web-based videos to increase the lay and research communities knowledge and use of metabolomic data.